This invention relates to a suspension seat for a vehicle, and more particularly to a suspension seat having armrests for the arms of a coat occupant.
The main characteristic of a suspension seat is that it comprises a seat part (including a seat rest and a back rest) which is mounted on a spring suspension for upward and downward resilient movement relative to a base part of the seat, the latter being fixed to the floor of the vehicle cab. Consequently, when such a seat is occupied by the driver of the vehicle, his arms will rock as his body is raised or lowered relatively to the steering wheel or other hand controls of the vehicle. If armrests are provided, these should move in such a way that support is given to the driver's arms without detracting from his control of the vehicle. If such armrests are merely fixed to the seat rest or back rest, the required support will not be achieved.